shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle The Kindly Viking
Lyle the Kindly Viking was originally released on March 24, 2001 by Word Entertainment. In an attempt to bring a higher level of class and sophistication to Shopkins Join The Party, Lucy Juice Box requests and receives permission to run the show. The counter top is then modified with a faux fireplace and wing chair (a la Masterpiece Theatre) and Lucy introduces the first segment. This segment was intended to be a Shopkins Join The Party production of the Shakespearean play Hamlet with the help of Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress, The French Shopkins. In the story, Omelet, played by Becky Birthday Cake, is a prince of a kingdom in Denmark who desires some eggs "cooked light and fluffy" to eat. A baker named Horatio (Anna Pajamas) brings them to him and informs Omelet that these are the last eggs in the kingdom. Regardless, Omelet feels happy about eating the eggs until Ophelia (Toasty Pop) remarks "I think we're gonna get letters about this," and asks him to instead share the eggs with the kingdom. However Omelet selfishly refuses. Later, Omelet joins a game of Battleship with young lad and is encouraged by him to share the eggs. As Omelet announces his plan to share, he learns that the town has plenty of eggs (they were being used for ping-pong balls) and has light-and-fluffy eggs, or "omelettes", cooked for everybody. Tara and Lil' Blaze in the audience are bewildered by the antiquated English. For the second segment, Lucy presents what he says is a "long lost musical of Gilbert and Sullivan," provided by The French Shopkins, entitled Lyle the Kindly Viking. In this segment, the plot focuses on Lyle (Lil' Blaze) who quietly lives on an island with his fellow Vikings. As the Vikings return to the island with loot pillaged from a nearby monastery, Lyle slips out on his own ship and gives the monks (Peppa-Mint and the Shopkins) his small share of loot and homemade potholders as a small act of compensation. One day, Lyle's trips are discovered by fellow Vikings Otar and Sven (Rainbow Kate and Tara Tiara), who confront him and promise to keep it secret. Lyle convinces them that sharing is a much nicer alternative to pillaging and plundering. The next day, Lyle is discovered by the Viking leader Olaf (Celeste Zest Cake), who does not approve and wants to make an example of him. When a storm capsizes the Viking ships, the monks rescue Lyle and Lyle who convince the monks to save the rest of the doomed Vikings. This show of kindness convinces the Vikings to share what they have. The authors of Lyle turn out to be Gilbert Jones and Sullivan o' Kelly. Silly Song: Replaced with "Classy Songs with Tara" ("Tara's High Silk Hat") Lyle the Kindly Viking won the best direct-to-home video production award at the 2001 World Animation Celebration Festival. Omelet Cast: *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd as Prince Omelet *Anna Pajamas as Scooter as Horatio *Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress as Jean-Claude and Phillipe Peas as The Servants *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as Ophelia *Teeni 1 as Percy Pea as Young Lad *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd as Polonious *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus Tara's High Silk Hat Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus *Art Bigotti as himself *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer *Wonda Wedding Cake as Jean-Claude Pea *Tiara as Miss Achmetha *Queen Cake as Apollo Gourd *Rainbow Late as Bob the Tomato *Cheeky Chocolate as Scallion #1 Lyle the Kindly Viking Cast: *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus as Lyle *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr Nezzer as Olaf *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as Otar *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Sven *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as Bjorn *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd as Harold *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd as Erik *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as Monk *Tiara Sparkles as Mabel *Sparky and Flicker as Penelope *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus as Narrator Category:List